Home Away From Home
by Girl of the Secret City
Summary: Monique runs away and finds a wardrobe to temporarily hide in. But instead of the wardrobe taking her to Narnia like most people, she gets sent to Middle Earth, but then again, Monique isn't most people.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so, this is my tear and drama filled story, A Home Away From Home. It is about a girl name Monique. She runs away at the age of 13 and comes across a wardrobe. To hide from the cops, she jumps in it, and instead of going to Narnia, she was brought to Middle Earth. I do not own Lord of the Rings, though, sadly, they are not in this chapter (hides behind Legolas for... safety measures) but just in case. They WILL be in the next chapter! Onward my trusty steed! Uh. Yeah.**

* * *

A Hone Away From Home

By Girl of the Secret City

Chapter 1:  
Running Like The Wind

Monique's POV

Betraying, confusing, hurting, and running away is what I do best to people. I never wanted to be this way. Something inside me just made me do it. The other time I was forgiven. But, what happens if they catch me now? If they catch me running away from the home that I don't belong to. I'm running away, and I don't think that I am actually coming back this time. Goodbye home. Goodbye place I don't belong to. Goodbye forever. Goodbye. "Halt!" I hear. Oh no! I run, run like the wind and not dare to look back at the mess that I made. But, would you do that? If you knew something was wrong where you lived, would you runaway without a plan? Something to hide in... anything... wardrobe! There's SOMETHING to hide in... quickly I jump in. I wait until I hear the faint steps of feet pass by. Gone. I grab my backpack and open the door almost expecting the FBI to be on the other side. Nobody. Good. I look to see nothing. It was dark except some light at the end of a tunnel. But it was so dark I feel as if I tried I'd slam into a hard wall of... stone? I looked and saw... again. Nothing but the light. Like an idiot I cautiously inch towards it. Again, like an idiot. I have a strange feeling that magical wardrobes can lead to more places than just Narnia. Too bad THIS place was off my 'oh, I'm in (insert known place here), no biggy' list. God...

_Well I've heard there was a sacred chord_  
_David played and it pleased the Lord_  
_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_  
_Well it goes like this:_  
_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_  
_The baffled king composing hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

What was the rest of that... well there is no hallelujah here...  
Oh, what a lovely rock (cue sarcasm) I think I'll lie down and enjoy a nice nap in this deep dark cave.  
Day one down. Indefinite days to go.

* * *

**So, how did I do. I don't mind opinions but I do mind flaming Barlogs stampeding down my doorstep**

**"Don't knock on Hell's door, ring the doorbell then run away, he hates that" -Unknown genius**  
**If anyone knows who made that. PLEASE tell me.**


	2. Where am I this time?

**Chapter 2: Where am I this time?**

**Tie me up in a sack and feed me to a Nazgul. I'm that sorry I haven't updated.**  
**Ok, a little shout out to the 30 viewers and 1 favoriter! Eek! Thanks to tuttachechka for the support! I don't own Lord of the Rings. But. That never stops me from trying (or putting them in this chapter... maybe) and thanks also to Maria Breuer for following! Luv u all 4 the support. And adding to the list is Alex the Sorceress 43, kaylaswift2815 and LalaithEllerina for reviewing and the first two for following! And, God this list is growing! Petaldawn for following.**

* * *

_Daniel (ooo, new girl)_

So, most people will say 'She's away' well not me, I saw Monique run away. And I won't stop until I have her home and safe.

_Monique_  
(After some aimlessly walking)  
So, here I am in this hell cage people call caves. And the cave is...  
"One that is cursed..." I hear, shit to fucking hell (and pardon my tongue) "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Condor - to come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled ... Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain ... And so Isildur cursed them - never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." A man was talking. God bless America and hell to home be stricken with doubt. A man, one who may know the way out. Another voice is heard "the very warmth of my blood seems stolen away" it's ruff with a Scottish accent. Holy hell. "Hello?" I say bluntly. "Who goes there in such treacherous times?" Another, one much deeper, voice says. Bitch much? "I'm lost and alone, show me out and pretend I never existed. Sound good?" I say. A light is shown upon my face "A woman" a woman says "Hallelujah!" I say "you won the million dollar prize, yes, I'm a woman, what's it to ya?" "Woman do not belong in such dark placed such as thee" the ass of a woman says. Hypocrite much? "Says the woman herself" I retort. But her voice sounds manly and tough. Puberty? "Why I'll have you know-" the girl tried saying while being cut off by the tiny man's laughing. "Nice one lassie" he says in his Scottish accent.

_Legolas_  
That little (unknown or inappropriate Sindarian swear). She'll get what's coming to her. Someday. Sometime.

_Gimli_  
I like this girl already

_Aragorn_  
Elbereth save us all. "Brego!" I yell seeing my horse runaway. Orc shit. Now I don't have a horse.

_Daniel_  
Where the fuck am I.  
I think I'll answer that myself.  
I'm in Erebor.  
Thorin'll have my head on a platinum stick.  
Fuck it all.  
Oh, there's Smaug.  
Oh shit.  
Shit.  
Shit.  
Shit.

_Monique_  
This is the life...  
That I never wanted and will never want.  
Turns out that bitch is a bastard. Not a girl but a pretty stud muffin elf man. I do like the dwarf already though...  
Oh, great, we raid pirate ships after having a show down with a ghost king. Yawn. Nothing new (Don't say I'm lazy, cause I'm explaining now, I'll unroll her past, and I got give a fuck on sueness. Praise is loved, reviews are welcomed, and corrections are exceptional. BUT, if you are to go all flame on me, I think it deem you wise to be a man and make an account. Anyway, you all (should) know what happens in the halls of the dead so why repeat it?)  
Now I'm sitting on a deck with my hands cuffed and my eyes blindfolded. Wait, no, memories, ah! Burn, no, stay away! I hear voices... "What is your name?" The wo-man asks "Monique" I say scared "where do you hail from?" Scottish asks. "Boston Massachusetts, in the USA North America" I say plain out obviously. "I am Legolas Thranduilion, prince of" "Mirkwood" the elf said and dwarf finishing. "I'm Gimli, never heard of Massachusetts" beards said. "Aragorn" the leader said. They let me go after an argument on some Sourman guy. And took me to a room.  
That night memories came...  
"No!" I screamed "I don't want to go back! Leave me alone!" My head burned and my eyes stung from the tears. My mouth was dry form all the screaming and my nose ran. "You need to go back! There's something wrong with you Monique!" She cried through tears of her own. "I don't want to, nobody like me!" I said. I thought those words all night to keep it in action. Run away, catch a bus, go to Italy, live a new life as Halley Glassman.  
Switch  
"Monique?" I heard my mother call in the distant. "Monique!" She screamed when she saw my bloody form in the tub. She picked up the phone and dialed 911 immediately. "My daughter-she-tried... to-kill-herself..." she said through tears and sobs. I was rushed to the hospital and I was sent to therapy. Another therapy.  
Switch  
"Sit down and shut the fuck up!" The man screamed again. My eyes burned from the salty tears running down my face. He kicked me, gagged me, and dragged me into an ally (you know what this is), he hurt and burned me. (Rape scene, not doing an entire thing)  
Switch  
"Stay away from my wife!" Daddy shouted. "Then why don't you join her!" The other man screamed stabbing daddy. I ran over and he lunged at me. I ran into the bathroom with a phone and called 911. "A-man..." I stuttered "he, hurt daddy with- a- n-n-knife and- mommy... w-wont wake-up" my parents are dead.  
Switch  
"You're going to like this new family" the lady said pulling into the driveway.  
And everything went black...

* * *

**Sorry, just wanted to get SOMETHING up! Thank you supporties and correct me if I forgot anyone!**


End file.
